


Iron Clad

by RN2017



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Hela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: The Stark family had always endured. Earth was not where they were born but they made it home. And now Asgard has come to Earth. AU. Or where Thor drops into Earth atmosphere bring his family with him and the Head of the Stark family throws a fit. Repost, Three Parts.





	1. Part 1 of 3

**Author's Notes:** This is an idea the just popped into my head one day when watching the Thor 3 trailer and then re-watching Iron Man. Possible one-shot.

This story is based off the Marvel movies, and Marvel comics.  So there’re some parts from the movies such as The Avengers, The Avengers 2, all of the Ironman movies, all of the Thor movies released and the new Spiderman: Homecoming movie. I also included parts from Thor comics which include a history and background for some of the characters. So basically it’s like to alternate universe compiled from almost all the movies and some of the comics.

**Please review, follow and favorite.** **If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.**

**Summary:** The Stark family had always endured. Earth was not where they were born but they made it home. And now Asgard has come to Earth. AU. Or where Thor drops into Earth atmosphere bring his family with him and the Head of the Stark family throws a fit. Repost, Three Parts.

Iron Clad by **RN2017**

**Part 1 of 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Iron Man, sadly.**

Stark remembered how fear tasted. It had been over three thousand years since he had saw the man in front of him. And it had seemed that the crown of Asgard had worn him old and weak. He sat in the background scrolling through the latest news feed on his phone, as the others took the leading and spearhead the conversation. Stark worry texted the only two people that meant the world to him.

They sat in one of the many conference rooms of The Avengers new location in upstate New York. The building was closer to the ground, well-built, outfitted with training rooms, the latest tech, and everything else that a potential Earth saving team could need.

His feet rested on the table in front of him He sat next to the window, with the sunlight shining just shy of his feet. Tony seemed disinterested in what was going on in front of him. But he was intensely listening to every word.

“So, you need our help?” Rhodey asked the Asgardian king.

Thor, Tony noted, looked like he felt as old as the man sitting beside him. His brother Loki stood off to the side, looking out the window seeming as relaxed as Tony was feeling. Stark could see the stiffness in his shoulders.

He didn’t really know Thor or Loki very well. Tony only knew them through secondary hand experiences and brief interactions. Stark never made it a habit to get to know the boys in front of him, knowing that it would not lead anywhere good.

Tony couldn’t believe that they were here pleading for help. Asgard had far superior technology and knowledge than the rock they were currently on. To this day his best technology advances of the last decade paled in comparison to the technology of Asgard in ancient times.

Tony understandably was a mixture of nerves, fear, anger and sadness while the Asgardians were in the building. The farther they were from him and his family the better.

While over the centuries he had learned to overcome many memories of Asgard that hunted him, it was the man in front of him that he feared the most. Odin had taken almost everything he held dear. Within the span of a week, he had lost the majority of his family, his home, and his friends. When he was abandon to Midgard he had nothing but the clothes on his back and two scare children at his feet.

He decided after a few decades, if he ever saw the man in front of him again he would kill him on site. And when a few decades turned into a few centuries, then a few centuries turned into a few millennia, he had given up on his revenge for his family. But that long forgotten feeling was something he was truly reconsidering on returning to. He could feel it bubbling up inside, it felt like the begins of slowing warming fire.

 “Yes, the Goddess of Death, Hela, has decimated my forces.” Odin replied tiredly. “It is her goal to conquer all worlds of the Nine Realms and beyond.”

Tony stiffened at the mention of his mother.

“Well, that’s a terrifying thought.” Clint commented.

“What makes you think she’s headed here?” he asked as the rest of the team looked and waited for the king to respond.

Tony longed to see Asgard’s golden halls, to drink Asgardian ale, and hear Asgardian music once more. His father always told him that Midgard was barbaric, vile, and uncivilized. Cul Borson had very little love for the green-blue planet. He disagreed, after being stranded on Earth for over three thousand years.

Cul Borson was the God of Fear. The Stark family had inhered everything from their forefather. Each one of the Stark family member had many Asgardian traits, such as: super strength, super speed, super agility, superior reflexes, enhanced stamina, increased durability, a regenerative healing factor, and longevity. But the Starks were magically inclined with a greater edge than other Asgardian royal houses. Tony’s favorite ability, that he had learned to control early on was fear eating.

Death and Fear also stood side by side once. They were as he described perfect for each other. Hela, the Goddess of Death was his mother and Fear was her companion. She was not always the best mother. But she was there when he needed her. Despite, her overall horrifying reputation she always was pleasant to him.

He was told, by the man in front of him no less, that she was dead, not long after the royal guardsman incarcerated him, his wife and his children. But it had appeared that she had simply been locked away like he was, and unlucky enough to endure three thousand years of solitude.

“It seems we are targets. And she means to kill us all,” answered Thor worried.

 _I can only imagine why_ , he thought. _Idiots,_ the _lot of them_.

“So, you came here to Earth?  Making us into targets by association. That didn’t seem like the smartest thing to do.” commented Bruce.

Bruce sat next to Rodney, who seemed to be swallowing his fear, or having an absent seizure.

Natasha hadn’t said a word, nor did she move from her seat next to Tony. He could tell she was intensely listening to every single syllable that was being said. Tony realized that her knuckles turned white while she clenched her fists as the conversation rolled on.

 “I agree with Dr. Banner, however, I can understand why you came here. If I recall, most of the Nine Realms with the exception of Asgard lacks Earth level of technology and of course the Avengers.” Vision stated as the yellow infinity stone glowed softly in his head.

 Tony looked around the room assessing each person, and their reactions. He suspected that some already made their decision, and others are waiting to see what would be say before making their opinions known. He was funding this entire team after all.

He knew for a fact that good old Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America was already decided in helping Asgardians. Rogers was predictable like that.

"Friends, will you help us?" asked Thor as he waited, standing behind his father, looking worst for wear with his dirty and torn Asgardian outfit.

The Asgardians in the front of them looked a bit nervous. He decided then that he would not extend his hand in their time of need. But Stark would also not help his mother in her path for revenge. He knew exactly why she was hunting down Odin and his sons. They were the embodiment of everything she hated, and everything she thought she lost.

The room went silent for a moment. After a few minutes, Tony got up to leave the room. But he was stop the sound of Steve Rogers voice.

“Tony,” Steve started, “where are you going?”

He looked back at his teammates looking a bit tense when Steve spoke up. The last time Steve and he had a disagreement it ended up in a very expensive battle destroying countless airplanes and aircrafts in a foreign country.

“It’s late and I’m tired.” Tony said, referring to the now rising half-moon out the window. “We aren’t going to get anything done if we are all tried, and wore out.” The other team members in the room seem to relax at his reply. They were not ready to fight another Civil War.

“Tony is right. It is late.” Rhodey agreed, “Let’s pick this up tomorrow.”

Tony sense a bit of aggravation from Steve at Rhodey’s reply. He couldn't help but smile to himself. The others in the room nodded their heads, and started for the door of the room. Even the Asgardian seemed to relax just a bit as the conversation came to a close.

Steve nodded at Rhodey’s agreement. “Fine, let’s all go to bed.” Steve said a bit angrily.

He could understand where the boy was coming from, but if he knew what his mother was like did he wouldn't be such a rush to die.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Author’s Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite **.** If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.      

**Summary:** The Stark family had always endured. Earth was not where they were born but they made it home. And now Asgard has come to Earth. AU. Or where Thor drops into Earth atmosphere bring his family with him and the Head of the Stark family throws a fit.

Iron Clad by **RN2017**

**Part 2 of 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Iron Man, sadly.**

He hadn’t expected to see his nephew again. Or at least not doing this well.

Odin wasn't sure if his nephew even survived the trip to Midgard or if he would still be alive after all this time. Despite Midgard's original inhabitants the atmosphere seemed to be a benefit to those of Asgard. His nephew as he recalled look just as youthful as he did when he was banished so long ago with the exception of the few winkles around his eyes. He wondered about the children his nephew took with him. He wondered what they look like now.

            He walked the halls of The Avengers new grounds. Odin had always been fascinated by Midgard’s constant change. Last time he had been there houses were made with sticks and mud. But now they had redefined the way they built things, planning, calculating, using math, and science as well as engineering in order to create tall and intimidating towers made of glass and steel. The Avengers compound was no different. Their technology had changed, their lives for different than their ancestors and in their ideals with every generation slowly changed into a more progressive open-minded intolerant view. Midgard, Earth is always a constant state of change, because its citizens barely lived past century. 

Odin wondered if life is different on Asgard, if they did not live as long as they did if his world would change as much as Midgard would. If maybe the troubles they faced now would have been resolve earlier in their history. Maybe if they would have innovated their technology, their ideals. He could only imagine.   

            He saw his long lost nephew suddenly walk in the hallway walk a few doors away.

Odin followed his nephew through the sliver corridors of the building. He did not know if he remembered him or not. The King knew not what would happen when he would talk to the younger man. He only hoped that that his nephew would listen. Odin remembered the last time his nephew refused to listen and costing his nephew dearly.

He had spent the last few hundred years looking back on his life. Since Thor and Loki came into his life he thought back to his brothers. He thought back to how he ascended the throne and at what cost it took.

About ten minutes and a few corridors later he could no longer see his nephew in front of him. He wondered for a moment if his nephew had meant to lose him on purpose. Odin remembered for a moment what his nephew looked like when he was sentenced to banishment. At the time of his nephew's banishment Cul had incited war with the remaining Elves who lived passed Bor's Battle. However, the Elves were most feared enemies Asgard had ever fought. This lead to an unstable alliance with the Frost Giants. Asgard had won the war with the Elves. At the cost of a budding war with the Frost Giants.

 Tony turned around.

"Why are you following me?" Tony asked as he stood in front of Odin. His nephew never flattered as he walked in front of him. He only turned suddenly before asking his question.

* * *

The King of Asgard paused for a moment. “I wanted to see how you were doing, nephew.” he replied.

He was shocked at the King’s statement. Tony thought that his uncle wouldn’t remembered him after so long. Tony directed the king into one of the side rooms. Somewhere plain, but clean and well kept.

“Why?” Tony asked.

The man in front took his life and abandoned him on a planet with nothing. He didn’t trust the King or his sons, he didn’t trust any Asgardians that passed through Midgardian sky.

“I wanted to see how you are doing.” Tony scoffed at Odin’s reply.

Odin could not imagine what he had endured and survived. But three thousand years was a long time told a grudge, but oddly enough maybe not long enough.

The King moved closer to Tony. He presumed for hug, but Tony pinned Odin to the wall.

Tony pulled a dragger from one of his hidden compartments amongst his clothes, and pressed it against the man’s neck. He knew the man in his prime could kill him, but he wasn’t going to take the chance even in his older and frail state. Stark pulled a dragger from one of his hidden compartments amongst his clothes.

“Why? Did you get enough blood when you killed my wife and almost my children long ago?” Tony asked.

He was enraged at Odin for something he thought that he had got over.

“What?” The King asked confused.

Odin didn’t understand his nephew hate and fear. The last time he had seen his nephew was a week before his was imprisoned by his father, Bor.

“You killed my WIFE.” He screamed.

Fury and rage seem to be pouring out of him.

“Hela, killed her.” The King stated.

Tony seemed pulled out of his rage for a moment and focused on what the old man was saying.

“Both Bor and Hela never planned to let you or your brother succeed the throne.”   Odin explained.

Odin watched as Tony thought of his parents possible even the last few days he was in Asgard. He remembered it so vividly. He hated going back to the old days just before the crash and burn. But Tony back then was different then caring, kind, clever but also gullible.

“What?!” Tony said, “No, she wouldn’t.”

The wheels in his head were turning. He was smart. He had always known he was smart, but how could he be this stupid?

 “She would, if she wanted to stay in power. When children are born on Asgard they create a branch of power.” He nodded knowing this to be true, it was what made Asgard so magically after all.

“So, everyone knows that. Why would that be important?” Tony replied.

“They wanted power. You and your brother were that power.” He explained.

Odin was careful with his words.

“When an Asgardian child is born incredible amount of magical power is released into the universe, however when an Asgardian dies even more magical power is released. If you know who to capture it, and your mother does, then she could use it.” Odin paused for a moment.

“Both you and you brother would be death. And your father and your mother would have ruled for much longer than their turn.” Odin finished.

He reliving that last few years of his life on Asgard. Tony begins to realize Odin’s words begin to ring true. Tony knew from his observations that Hela and Bor never truly cared about their children. Only what they children could gain them.

“When what happened? What happen to my wife, my brother and his children?” Tony asked.

Odin took a few moments before he spoke again. “They were caught by Hela and his guards. Just before Bor died she began to seize power, she imprisoned both you, your brother and anyone she thought would be loyal to you both.”

“I managed to convert some loyal to Hela to get you, your children and your brother out. However, I was unsuccessful in getting all your family free.” Odin paused, “I am sorry.”

The King watched Tony from across the room. They stand in silence. Odin knew that his nephew had endured over the years, what he had lost. The King also knew what his nephew was going to ask next.

“Why…?” Tony started. “Why didn’t you come and get us here on Midgard?”

“I wanted to…” the King started, “…but the rainbow bridge was destroyed in the conflict. By the time the bridge was built the advisors were unsure where you were. The bridge need to be calibrated before it could be used again and we completed it calibrated. After the we finished, three hundred years had passed.”

“We tried to track you and your brother.” Odin continued. “The Mystics couldn’t find your trail. The Engineers tracked the previous trips and reported that it was mostly likely that your brother and you die in the vastness of space. And my heart couldn’t take another hundred years of searching.”

Tony munch over the events he had told him. He came to accepted Odin’s words. He released Odin hands from his grip. And the knife his nephew had pull out return to its holder. 

Tony step away from Odin, and asked, “Same question from before, why are you following me?"

“I wanted to talk to you about the coming war.” Odin said. “I know that Hela is your mother. I want you to help your cousins in this war.”

Tony was shocked, but he tried to kept his face clam in natural expression. “Help?” He paused. “You want me to fight.” Tony sighed.

He didn’t want to fight with his family. There was more than enough bad blood between his side of the family and Odin’s.

“In exchange for what?” Tony asked.

The King thought for few minutes. Tony thought long ago, if Odin had given up his crown Hela would not be chasing Odin and his sons now. But it is too late, and he could change the past, no matter how much he wanted to.

“I don’t want the crown or the kingdom.” Tony blurts out, pulling Odin from his thoughts of handing over the crown to Tony.

“What is it that you want?” The old King ask.

Tony sighed and asked for the one thing he might possibly would not get.

“I want to go home.”

It was the one thing he knew his nephew wanted for last three thousand years.

“I just want to go home. I don’t want to fight you. I am tired of fighting.”

The King agreed.

It had been too long since his family had been together, as he and his new found relationship with his nephew. If only things with Hela could be resolved as easily. 

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
